The overall aim of this proposal is to advance the technique of mass spectrometry as it is related to steroid research and to offer an analytical service to researchers who lack the expertise or equipment necessary to carry out investigations of this type. Development of the technology will be in the field of Fast Atom Bombardment Mass Spectrometry. This technique allows the analysis of polar charged molecules so is ideally suited to the study of steroid sulfates and glucuronides. It is proposed to investigate ways of making this technique quantitative since only qualitative aspects have been described so far. Collaborative work with outside investigators requiring mass spectrometry will take principally two forms: (a) short studies on the analysis of synthetic steroids, isolated steroid metabolites, or total steroids in urine and plasma samples from individual patients of interest and (b) in depth studies in selected areas. These latter studies will be designed to use mass spectrometry and gas chromatography to elucidate some existing problems in endocrinology. Examples of current and on-going collaborative research include investigations into the synthesis and metabolism of 19-nor-DOC and a study of the anomalous steroid production of patients with juvenile hypertension.